Bleach: Untold Friendship
by Midna013
Summary: This is a story co-writing with BANKAIKAZZY. We have a co-lead character with Ichigo called Yuusha. We give a little background info in this chapter. We started from when they go to the Soul Society to save Rukia. Hope you enjoy the story.


Bleach: Untold Friendship  
Chapter 1

Hey there. My name is Yuusha Urahara/Shihoin. The last name thing isn't a big deal with me, they're my parents after all. Let me start from the beginning or as far back as I can remember.

Most of my life, as far as I can remember, I lived on the streets. I just went from place to place just trying to live. Even when I was young I could see the souls of the dearly departed, so ghosts were the people I would tend to talk with. One day I was walking down the street to an abandoned house, I decided to stay there a while when I started talking to this old couple whose spirits lived there. They didn't have a problem with me staying there, they were happy to have someone else to talk to.

I wasn't going to stay here long. I never stayed in one place to long.

The next day I had found a guy that let me work for some food. After he had given me the food he promised, I ran back to the old house happily. I ran around the back and went inside. I was about to speak when I heard the old woman scream. I dropped my food and ran into the room I heard the screams from. I saw this scary looking monster. It was eating the old lady and I didn't see the old man anywhere. I assumed the worst.

I screamed as it devoured the old woman and then it set its sight on me. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't even cream anymore. I thought for sure I was going to die. The monster reached for me and all I could do was watch.

When I thought I was about to die the monster let out an ear splitting roar as it was sliced in half and then disappeared. I saw this woman standing in the doorway and there was a man holding out a sword where that thing had been. I passed out.

I woke up in a bed. A man with a green hat was sitting in the chair next to the bed. He looked like he might be asleep. I was about to sit up when a black cat came in the room and jumped on the bed, then it just stared at me.

"Kisuke. Wake up already." The cat spoke, the cat actually spoke and it sounded like a man. I was so surprised I practically jumped out of the bed. I'd seen some pretty strange stuff, but a talking cat was just so weird for me. The man in the chair lifted his head and looked at the cat sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong with a little nap? I got sleepy waiting for the kid to wake up so I took a nap." Then Kisuke looked over at me for the first time. "Oh, so you're finally awake kid. You've been asleep for the whole day." He gave me a warm smile. "After what you've been through it's no surprise."

I looked at him and back at the cat. At first I couldn't remember, but then it all came back to me. I remembered seeing that thing eat the old couple, then it tried to attack me. So this was the guy that saved me, but where was the woman I saw in the doorway. I looked around the room, I didn't see the woman anywhere. I opened my mouth and was about to ask. "I bet you're wondering why you only see me and where is the woman you saw back there." I shut my mouth and shook my head in response.

"Well the woman is in front of you." I looked in front of me, but I only saw the cat still sitting on the bed. "Yoruichi, don't just sit there. The kid wants to see what you look like." The cat let out a hissing sound and jumped off the bed. Then the cat turned into the woman I saw before. She was very pretty.

"So, how are feeling?" I just looked at her and wondered how she was able to turn into the cat like that. I pulled the covers up over my head. "What was that thing, that strange monster back there?"

"That was called a hollow. Did you notice that hole in its chest?" I nodded my head. "They are constantly eating souls to try and fill that hole, but that never happens."

I peeked out from under the cover. "Are there more of those things?"

"Yes." Kisuke said.

I looked down and I thought, if they hadn't come along I would have been eaten to. "Thank You for saving me."

"Actually we heard its roar and came to kill it. Saving you was a bonus." Kisuke said matter-of-factly.

Yoruichi shot him a cold look. "What's your name and where are your parents?"

I looked out the window and saw that this has wasn't connected to any of the other buildings. "My name is Yuusha. I don't have any parents."

Kisuke placed his hat on my head. "Don't worry kid. We'll look after you." I was happy. Tears stung the back of my eyes. Yoruichi wrapped me in her arms. "We're here for you." For the first time in a long time I cried.

From that day they raised me as their own child. They taught me about the Soul Reapers, the Hollows, the Quincy and the Soul Society. They had become my parents. They taught me how to use my Soul Reaper power and my Zanpakuto. I'm a quick learner and I love science just like dad (Kisuke) and I'm fast like mom (Yoruichi). They don't mind me calling them mom and dad.

I eventually started going to school and became friends/rivals with Ichigo. Which brings us to the present.

"Come on Ichigo. I know you can do better than that." We were in Dad's underground training room. Me, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu were training to go to the Soul Society to get Rukia back. Me and Ichigo were going at it when a rain of arrows came down on us. We both jumped backwards avoiding the arrows. "Don't forget that me and Chad are here too!" Uryu yelled from somewhere around us.

Ichigo was looking around, "Speaking of Chad, where the hell is he?" Chad came rushing at us from behind one of the boulders and punched me full force and sent me flying into Ichigo. We hit a large boulder which then stirred up a cloud of dirt. "Don't leave your guard down Yuusha." Chad said from the other side of the dirt cloud.

Ichigo threw me off of him and dashed in the direction Chad's voice came from. Every time Ichigo swung his sword Chad stepped out of the way. "Chad's getting good." I thought to myself. I got distracted watching them fight when an arrow flew by my face. I looked in the direction the arrow came from and locked eyes with Uryu who had another arrow waiting. "I'll say it again. Don't forget that I'm here too."

I decided to practice my kidou on him. I held one hand up, palm facing Uryu. "Hadou 33! Sokatsui!" In return, he shot almost all of them down, but one grazed his left cheek. I barely avoided an arrow that left a small cut on my arm. We smiled at each other and Uryu whipped the blood off his face with his thumb.

Me and Uryu were clashing in a ranged battle while Ichigo and Chad were duking it out. At some point we all started to fight each other. I was back and forth between Zanpakuto and kidou. I had just fired off a Hadou at Chad and he punched it head on, deflecting it. Ichigo and Uryu were going at it. All I could see from my peripheral was a furry of sword slashes and a barrage of arrows.

After a few hours we went back upstairs all bruised and battered. "Ah, so you guys are done." Dad, Ururu and Tessai were sitting at the table. I could hear Jinta sweeping outside. "Yuusha, how's your Kidou coming along?" Before I could answer Uryu spoke first. "He's definitely getting better. I almost couldn't keep up with him." He adjusted his glasses as he sat down. "Almost."

Orihime came with some tea for the rest of us and she healed any bad injuries as well. I like Orihime, but she likes Ichigo and sad to say he doesn't see that. I plan on making Orihime mine. Ichigo clearly likes Rukia anyway.

Once we were all at the table, Dad became very serious. "Are you all prepared for what you're about to do?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
